


Sloth

by flowerday



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerday/pseuds/flowerday
Summary: Magnus and Alec spend a day together with no distractions.





	Sloth

**Author's Note:**

> Seventh and final part of my Seven Deadly Sins collection.

It's been a really long week for Magnus and Alec. Magnus had been busy dealing with clients, running around trying to gather some rare ingredient or other. Alec had been busy with things at the institute, running after Clary whenever she got herself into trouble, or running after Jace whenever he wasn't careful. 

But now they finally had some time alone. They were lounging around Magnus' loft, wearing pyjamas, drinking tea, and talking about whatever crossed their minds. It was relaxing and Magnus felt himself wishing this was something they got to do more often. 

Sometimes Magnus will catch himself daydreaming about the life they would've had together, had they not been shadowhunter and warlock. But then he shakes the idea out of his mind. While it may get difficult sometimes, Magnus wouldn't have it any other way.

Magnus is sitting on the couch, watching Alec as he makes himself another cup of coffee. 

"Darling, come sit with me." 

Alec looks over at Magnus, and then decides he doesn't really need more tea. 

He walks over to the couch, but Magnus grabs him by the wrist and pulls him down onto his lap. 

"I like you here." Magnus whispers into his ear

Alec can feel his face growing warm, but he just makes himself comfortable against Magnus. 

That's when Magnus' phone goes off. It's in the bedroom, both of them having left their phones their so they wouldn't be bothered or distracted. 

Alec waits for Magnus to ask him to move, so he can go and check who's calling. Alec understands, he's dating one of the most in demand men in New York. 

But Magnus doesn't do that. Instead, he just holds him tighter and takes a deep inhale, wanting to remember every detail of this moment. 

"Aren't you going to get your phone?" 

"I will not. I'm going to sit here, with my lovely boyfriend, and enjoy the entire day doing nothing else."

Alec smiles, running his fingers along Magnus' arm. 

"Me too, this is all I want to do."


End file.
